


New In Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New In Wonderland

All was quiet in the everlasting-dark forest, but if you looked close enough, you could see a hole. Not a normal hole, but a hole that would take you to somewhere..... Wonderful. Sure, let’s use that word. The hole would take you to a room, in fact. All you had to do was fall in, and poof! You were in a small room with an even smaller door. How would your robust frame get through that door? Well, maybe you didn’t want to go through the door, so you looked for another exit. You didn’t find one. So what did you do? You drank the mysterious liquid, and went through the door. You end up in another dark forest. Those who didn’t know any better would think that this was the same forest, but I assure you, it’s not. For in these woods, evil things lurk. Mad things roam free. Things that shouldn’t even exist howl from the mountain in the distance. You journeyed farther into the forest, because the door had disappeared. In fact, there was not evidence there even was a room. So you ventured deeper into the ominous woods, oblivious to the fact that you were being followed. Fret not, young one, for your new stalker is not threatening. In fact, she is quite quaint, but terribly curious. She will show herself when she wants to.  
As you wandered on, you tripped over your own feet. How silly of you. When you stood back up, you saw none other than me, The Mad Hatter. I’m a girl, by the way. Didn’t you just love my striped leggings? And don’t forget the baggy gray shirt, and the top hat with some stripes to match the leggings. I rested in my usual position, my feet over one arm of my chair, and my head over the other. I smiled slyly at you, and your eyes ran over to the Hare. She was a bit eccentric, repeatedly smashing tea cups on her head. Not that they hurt her, of course. Then, the Doormouse had caught your attention. She was very petite and had a serious face on. She glared at you, an eyeball hanging at her waist. And then your stalker decided to show herself. She was among friends, of course, and so a purple and blue striped cat appeared on your head. She purred. “Lookey here, Hatty! It’s a new Mundie.” That is what we call humans who don’t belong in Wonderland.  
I kept my eyes trained on you. “Hello little one. What are you doing here?”  
You stumbled over your words, but seemed to answer. “I was exploring in the woods, and fell down a rabbit hole. Where am I?” you asked, as you looked around in wonder.  
“Why, Wonderland,” Hare answered. She giggled, smashing another cup onto her head.  
I shook my head. “Now now Hare, don’t break all of my glasses!” I looked back at you, and saw you were trying to get Cheshire off of your hair. I smiled. “Having any luck?”  
You glared back at me, obviously not smitten with my attitude. “Does it look like it? Get off of me!” you yelled at the cat.  
Cheshire pouted. “That’s not nice! You could have asked me,” she said, as she swished her tail and hopped down onto the table.  
You looked at me, at the head of the table. “So how do I get back?”  
I chuckled. “You don’t. So your choices are staying here in my sanctuary or killing the Jabberwocky and freeing us from the Red Queen.”  
You cocked your head. “So I’m stuck here? And didn’t Alice slay the Jabberwocky?”  
At that, we all burst out laughing. When we had composed ourselves a few minutes later, you were very cross with us. I smiled. “Alice is dead, little one! And good riddance too. She was going to sell us out to the Queen! We aren’t supposed to be here, you know.”  
You looked shocked. “So where do I go now?”  
I smiled, “To the Caterpillar. Just don’t tell him I sent you, or he’ll never help you.”  
You nodded. “Ok.” So I pointed you into the right direction, and you went on your way. I wished you the best of luck, and never saw you again.


End file.
